Teddy's Inquiry
by ChelseaLovesFood
Summary: Harry and Ginny have taken custody of Teddy and he is now living with them. Teddy wants to know why he doesn't have any parents. MORE BACKGROUND INFORMATION IN THE CHAPTER. ONE SHOT.


The sun was illuminating the curtains on that late summer afternoon and Ginny was currently cleaning the kitchen with magic, of course. She sweetly hummed a song as she completed the daily chore and it comforted her to hear the sweet laughs made by Teddy Lupin as he watched attentively at the television he had become attached to since he began living with Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny had moved out of the Burrow, much to Molly Weasley's grief, when Ginny and Hermione had finished her studies at Hogwarts. In the meantime, Harry had taken a job in the Auror Department and Ron worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George. When Harry and Ginny finally said their goodbyes to their home for several years, Ginny insisted on a muggle community in Harrow, London. Ginny joined the Holyhead Harpies' Quidditch team when she turned eighteen. After settling in comfortably, Ginny and Harry got married when Ginny was twenty and they claimed custody of Teddy from Andromeda Tonks soon after. One year later, she hummed the song and beamed at how marvelous the road is that her life has taken.

"Auntie Ginny?" Teddy hollered from the sitting room, breaking Ginny's reverie. She smiled and made her way to him.

"Yes, Ted?" she replied, whilst sitting down on the vintage couch that Harry acquired from Grimmauld Place.

"What happened to my mum and dad?" he asked, clearly unaware of his profound inquiry. Ginny's smile quickly faded and her brows knitted. This topic had been avoided for Teddy's sake since the battle. He had never asked before and it was mentioned to him that his parents loved him very much but he knew nothing more. After all, he was merely five years old.

Ginny's mouth hung slightly open.

"Why do you ask?" she said, dumbfounded. Teddy shrugged, thinking nothing of her astonishment.

"Everyone on teevee has mummies and daddies. I want to know why I only have aunties and uncles and grandmas." Ginny felt mild heartache as she looked into the questioning eyes of Ted. She wanted to answer but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him about his parents' death while she had both of hers all her life. She immediately knew who to call.

"Harry?" Ginny called.

"Ginny?" Harry retorted and walked into the room. He jumped onto the couch beside Ginny and idly stroked her ginger hair. Ginny smirked and fixed his glasses that were falling off his nose from the jump. She turned to Ted again.

"Tell Uncle Harry what you told me just now."

"I was just wondering why everyone on teevee has mummies and daddies and I don't." Harry's eyes drifted from Ginny's hair to Teddy and his smile imitated Ginny's when they began the subject.

"Teddy, you know what I do to make gold, right?" Harry started, clearly knowing how to approach the situation. Teddy nodded.

"Yes, you fight bad guys. Like Spiderman!" Teddy laughed and Harry smiled. Ginny sat, a bit confused as to who Spiderman was.

"Well, your mum and dad fought bad guys too. They were involved in a really big fight four years ago at Hogwarts. Many of our friends were in the fight, even Auntie Gin and I. Your mum and dad didn't make it to the end of the fight." Teddy looked at the rug he was sitting on and furrowed his brows.

"That makes me feel sad."

"You can feel sad, Teddy. We're all sad."

"Where are they now?" he spoke in a small voice.

"They're in a beautiful place with all their friends. We'll see them one day. I promise." Harry said solemnly.

"Who's up there with them?"

"My mum and dad were their very close friends. They're with them too. Also is _my_ godfather."

"And my brother Fred." Ginny quickly added. Harry smirked at her and she smirked back, seeking comfort in each other.

"But why did they leave me with Grandma 'Romeda? Why didn't they stay with me?" Teddy inquired. Harry swallowed hard.

"I wondered that too but something your dad said to me made it all clear. Your parents were trying to make the world we live in now, a happy place. Had we never fought, the 'bad guys' would have overthrown the entire world and we would not be happy and we would have lost even more people. They fought to make your life the best they could, Ted. They are sorry that they'll never get to raise you but they are always watching." Harry concluded and smiled. Teddy seemed to find comfort in this.

"What were they like?" He said, now lying on his stomach and holding his head up with his palms.

"Well your dad, Remus Lupin, was my professor at Hogwarts in my third year. He was a very studious man but he had a wild side to him. Some may even call him animal-like." Harry laughed to himself. Ginny had a fonder connection with Tonks so she cut in and said:

"Your mum was a Metamorphmagus, like you. She kept her hair pink usually, just like how you keep yours red." At this, Teddy's hair turned from red to pink. The couple laughed.

"Eh, I'm not sure pink suits me." Ted looked at his hair and quickly changed it back.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know, Teddy?"

"No, but I'm getting tired. Auntie Molly said she wanted me to sleep over at the Burrow tonight." Harry and Ginny looked outside and saw the sun setting gracefully. "Could you bring me there, please?"

"Sure, do you want to side-along-apparate there?" Harry asked.

"No, whenever we do that I want to hurl. Let's go flying!" Teddy's hair changed to blue at this spark of excitement. Harry laughed and his personal zeal was also evident as they fetched the Firebolt 1000.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed reading a muggle book about myths and magical creatures to her own amusement. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly seven. Harry and Ted had left about an hour ago. She was wondering what was keeping them so long when she heard the familiar gust of wind that meant the Firebolt 1000 was back. Sooner, Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, Gin. Your mum insisted that I bring home some of her stew. It's in the kitchen." Ginny smiled at the memories of her mother needlessly fussing over the simplest of things especially for her family.

"It's fine." Ginny said and Harry began to strip to his bed trousers and crawled in beside her. He lay down beside her and played with her hair as she continued to read her book. After a few moments, she folded the upper right corner of the page down and closed the book. She turned over to face Harry, lying on her side and holding her face up with her palm. She looked thoughtfully into the blue oceans that were Harry's eyes and he held her glare.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

Her eyes fell to the sheets now.

"I really liked the way you handled Teddy's situation today. You knew exactly what to say."

"I dunno. I suppose it's something I would have liked to hear at that age, had I known what really happened to my parents."

"From one orphan to another?"

"No. Teddy's not an orphan. Maybe technically, but I will spend my entire life making sure he never feels like an orphan." Harry stated confidently. Ginny grinned.

"You're a great man, Harry. Seeing the way you deal with Ted is amazing and you're just his godfather. It makes me think…" Ginny trailed off, eyes elsewhere.

"Think what?"

After a few, Ginny sighed.

"Think about having a family of our own." Ginny cracked. Harry didn't say anything for several minutes until:

"Ginny, are you saying you want to have a baby?" Ginny avoided Harry's stare and remained silent.

"Gin, look at me." She caught his eyes and saw a spark in them similar to when he proposed. This stimulated a sudden burst of confidence.

"Yes. Yes I want to have a baby with you, Harry Potter." At these words, Harry kissed her passionately. He grasped her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and she entangled her fingers in his hair. Ginny then realized something and pulled back at his kisses.

"Was that your way of agreeing?" she asked.

"I can't wait to start a family with you, Ginevra." Ginny scrunched her nose at the use of her real name but leaned in for another kiss. After the removal of some articles of clothing and several more passionate kisses, they consummated their love for the first time without needing to initiate any magical protection.


End file.
